


There's a First Time for Everything

by falicewins



Series: Falice One Shots by falicewins [16]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Loss of Virginity, Mentioned Southside Serpents Gang, Smut, young falice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:28:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22616404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/falicewins/pseuds/falicewins
Summary: Alice Smith and FP Jones always know how to find the other and forget about their shitty lives. Until one day they decide to take it to the next level.''Alice...'' He gasped out, almost if he was too shy to ask her.''You want to?'' He whispered lowly, stroking his nose against hers, but not kissing her as he waited for her answer.''I do,'' A smile crept on her face, but the voice in her head was freaking out already, knowing that now she said it out loud it was going to happen.''Have you ever had sex before?'' He asked her softly, his voice curious.''I'm in a gang, FP, of course I have.'' She stated the obvious as if the one fact equaled the other.''You're such a bad liar, Alice.'' He chuckled softly, poking her in her sides.''I'm not--''''Me neither.''
Relationships: Alice Cooper/FP Jones II
Series: Falice One Shots by falicewins [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1626064
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	There's a First Time for Everything

With empty bottles in his hand, FP walked over to the garbage can to dump them. There was a blonde haired girl with curls leaning against the wall with a smug smile on her face. She looked effortlessly stunning in her flannel and her denim jeans full of holes, it was almost impossible to not stare at her. She was by far the most stunning girl in the whole town and he was the lucky one to spend time with her.

''Sorry, it's always a mess here.'' He excused himself shyly. It wasn't the first time Alice visited him in the trailer, it had actually been a regular thing by now, but he still felt the need to excuse the mess his father had left. With Forsythe Senior drinking beers like it was lemonade it wasn't a surprise that there were beer bottles lying around.

Alice didn't mind though, her trailer wasn't that any different with her mom never cleaning her own mess, so she had given up on doing it for her. In all honesty the Jones trailer looked better than theirs, so she would never blame FP for not taking out his dad's trash before. In a way she thought it was cute that he excused himself as he knew that she cared about those little things.

''I'm used to way worse, don't worry about it.'' She waved it away, telling him that it wasn't a big deal. There was something else she was worried about though.

''How are you holding up?'' She asked him, her look softening. The last time they were together he had just gotten another black eye from his dad, and because Alice was the only one who knew the cause of the bruise he asked her to cover it up with a little makeup so nobody at school would notice.

She had told him to talk to someone, maybe not to an adult but just to Fred since she was one hundred percent sure his parents would take him into their home in a heartbeat. But FP was way too proud and ashamed at the same time to admit his home situation. Alice would offer him her own trailer, but things weren't any better at her place so that felt useless.

''Honest? It sucks more and more everyday. But what else is new.'' He scoffed, putting his hands into his pockets and leaning against the kitchen counter. She was the only one he ever complained to, mostly because they understood the other in a way none of his other friends would.

He had always seen her around the trailer park when they were little kids, he even remembered being in the same kindergarten close to Sunnyside, but it wasn't until about few months ago when they started talking for real. Mostly it was because they just started their sophomore year of high school and got hit by real life. This wasn't recess anymore. These were the years that would decide their future, whatever that would be.

There was something about her that made him drawn to her. Sometimes they were just like fire and ice, bickering like little kids over nothing, but mostly they were two mates who could escape life if they were together.

When both their parents were home they would hang out at the old sewer pipe close to Sweetwater river and make-out for hours, but today was a rainy october day and he was in luck his father was with Hog Eye today.

''FP, why don't you talk to Fred? He is your best friend. He could help you.'' Alice said with a frown on her face, letting her arms fall along her sides, but he didn't want to hear a word of it.

''I'm fine, Alice. I'll always be. Besides, I've got you, right?'' He said, a little smirk appearing on his face, hinting on how they spend their time whenever they were together.

A smug smile crept onto Alice's face as she couldn't be serious anymore now he mentioned it. She knew those eyes like no other, and with that little naughty spark in it she could read what he was trying to say.

He freed his hands out of his pockets and walked over to her, placing his hands on her waist and pushing her against the wall. His eyes lingered on her lips, but he didn't kiss her yet.

Alice let out a small giggle as she bit her tongue now he was so close.

Her upper arms rested on his shoulder as she stared down at the smirk that she wanted to kiss away so badly. He opened his mouth to say something before she could initiate anything.

''How are things with you?'' He asked quietly, his face still remaining inches away from hers. Alice face turned serious and showed a little bit of sadness that she tried to hide as she thought about her own home.

''My mom is still a disaster, but that won't surprise you.'' Alice whispered against his lips, letting out a big sigh as she leaned further into the wall. He was practically as close to her as humanly possibly, but she didn't mind one bit.

''So, still miserable, huh?'' He hummed, putting a strand of hair behind her ear. Alice chuckled as he jumped to a conclusion that was the absolute truth.

With him she never felt like she had to sugarcoat whatever was going on her life. She didn't have that much friends, since Hermione was more of a girl she ate lunch with and was the exact opposite of her. There as no way in hell she'd ever tell about her home because the privileged, rich, religious girl was the last one who would understand, she thought.

But then there was FP, who's life sucked just as much as hers and now she couldn't think of her life before she had met him to take her mind of things. He wasn't too fond of her being a Serpent, but besides him they were her only escape, her only family. They looked out for her when nobody else did. Her joining the gang had started out as a rebellious action to get a little attention from her mother, but they had turned out to be a new safe space. Besides, as a young girl she got most attention since women in the gang were rare.

''You're a mind reader, Jones.'' Alice joked and a second later his laughter filled the small trailer. He choose the opportunity to peck a light kiss on her lips as an answer and looked up to her piercing blue eyes the moment he pulled back.

''At least we're miserable together.'' He said quietly, and even if the statement was sad and a little heartbreaking, it still managed to create a smile on Alice's face. After all these years they were used to being miserable, but things became a lot better form the moment they started sharing their misery together.

He didn't wait for her answer, but dove back into the kiss he had started, but this time it didn't stay innocent for long. If there was one thing on the planet he couldn't get enough of then it was the taste of Alice Smith's lips.

People would say FP was addicted to burgers, milkshakes, or anything else from the Pop's menu for that matter, and even when that had been true for so long he had developed one addiction that had completely taken over him.

She was what he craved. She was his coping mechanism to forget. He didn't need alcohol, drugs, or anything else that people used nowadays. He needed Alice Smith. She was his escape.

His teeth softly bit on her lower lip and she gladly gave him access to her mouth for their tongues to start battling. For a boy so tough, so wild, so cigarettes and grease oil like, his tongue was the softest thing in the world. She could kiss him until her last breath, but tonight she wanted more. Her body reacted to his fingers caressing her sides as she grinded her hips against his.

He took the hint and hoisted her up in one swift move, as if she was as light as feather. Their lips had lost contact for a few seconds as she wrapped her ankles around his body and he grinned to her, knowing way to well what she was hinting on.

He pressed another lingering kiss to her lips as he walked over to his bedroom door, slowly placing her down in the middle of his bed, her curls hitting the sheets. FP stood up again, grabbing the hem of his t-shirt and pulling it over his head, now revealing his bare torso.

She had seen him like this before, but this was the first time she actually paid attention to it. There was no doubt in the fact that he was a bulldog, his shoulders obviously a little broader form working out and his abs almost noticeable. Not that she cared about him having a six-pack or not, she loved the way he looked no matter what but she loved that you could see that he had been working out.

Alice was impatient though, so she sat herself up and unbuttoning her own flannel, until FP caught on to what she was doing.

''Uh-uh. Don't take away my fun.'' He smirked, as he undid his belt, yanking it away from his jeans.

Alice smirked as she stopped working on the buttons now only her cleavage was showing. ''Get to work then,'' She challenged, and he didn't waste a second to grab her hand and yank her up from the bed so she would be standing right in front of him.

FP didn't waste another second to obey her orders and carefully undid the buttons, as if he was afraid to damage the flannel. She didn't have time to admire the sight of him though because he shoved the fabric of her shoulders and prepped soft kissed on her breasts who were still embraced by her black lace bra.

The way he sucked into her skin she knew that it was going to be a huge hickey, but at this point she had been covering them for months now. Normally he would keep them into her neck, but he was paying much attention to her chest area right now.

Alice moaned quietly, not wanting to betray how much she was being turned on by him. She reached for the button of his jeans, as his lips broke away from her porcelain skin and did the exact same to her pants.

He let out a happy chuckle as he shoved the denim fabric over her ass, squeezing gently before sliding them down completely for her to step out of them. He took the time to scan her body, even when he had looked at it before.

God, she was the most gorgeous woman he had ever seen. How she had managed to get him under her spell was a big mystery to him, but right now he didn't want anything else than to be with her in that very moment.

Alice traced his chest with her fingers as he shoved down his own jeans so he was left in just his boxers. Maybe it was because of their lives crumbling down at the same time, maybe it was the rainy day, maybe it was the way she hypnotized him, maybe it was the way he looked right through her, but both of them knew that this was different from all their hookups before.

They never went anything further than second base, always staying in the safe zone before letting someone enter such a personal part. He had felt her, and she had felt him, but that was about how far they had ever been. But today was different. Today they wanted more. Today was the day to let someone in and give the part you'd only give to one person.

''Alice...'' He gasped out, almost if he was too shy to ask her. But he didn't need to say words, that was where she was different than all the other girls who had ever touched him. She knew how to read him, and most of the time that was a blessing and terrifying at the same time, but right now it was everything he needed.

''You want to?'' He whispered lowly, stroking his nose against hers, but not kissing her as he waited for her answer. She was pressed against his chest and his fingers were subconsciously stroking her lower back.

''I do,'' A smile crept on her face, but the voice in her head was freaking out already, knowing that now she said it out loud it was going to happen. She was about to give someone a part of her that she could only give away once, but right now she was sure she wanted to give that to FP Jones.

''Have you ever had sex before?'' He asked her softly, his voice curious. He knew that there had been some stories going around about her, but he never heard the truth coming out of her mouth, and he just wanted to know if this was going to be as special for her as it was going to be for him.

''I'm in a gang, FP, of course I have.'' She stated the obvious as if the one fact equaled the other. She just said it a with a tad too much confidence and the boy she was telling the lie to was the one that could look right through her.

''You're such a bad liar, Alice.'' He chuckled softly, poking her in her sides. She was left a little speechless by how he just knew she had made it up and gasped for her to say something, but words didn't follow as quickly as she hoped. Still, she couldn't let her guard down that easily.

''I'm not--''

''Me neither.'' He said immediately as a way to interrupt her and safe her from the anxiety he could read in her eyes. If there was one thing clear, it was that she was trying to tell him a lie as if it was the honest truth out of embarrassment, when in his eyes there was nothing to be ashamed of. Alice furrowed her eyebrows, being shushed by his confession.

FP was known for his way with the ladies, and it was true that there had been a lot the past year, he just never took the step to actually have sex with one of them.

She furrowed her eye-bow in surprise. ''You, didn't?'' She asked him, resting her hands on his waist and playing with her fingers along his sides. Now she heard that he hadn't done it either with anyone she felt a lot more calmer, a lot safer.

''You know there have been some girls, and I did some stuff, but never the actual thing.'' He confessed to her, wanting to be completely honest with her before going any further.

She giggled slightly as his hand slid down to her ass, squeezing again as there crept a smug smile onto his face.

Alice placed her hands on his chest to slightly push him away from her, as she turned around and took a few steps away from her, crossing her arms. There was a playful smile on her face as she scanned his body.

''So you're saying that FP Jones, star player of the football team, the ladies men of Riverdale High hasn't done it before?'' She teased a little, walking away he he tried to come closer.

Now she didn't have a secret to keep anymore and he had been honest too she felt the freedom to tease him about it, especially after all the big talk he always had when it came to girls.

''You're the one to talk, I've heard some of the Serpents talking, those stories weren't so innocent either.'' He joked as he pointed his finger at her, taking a few steps into her direction again but this time she didn't back away but let him wrap his arms firmly around her waist as she dropped a kiss on his lips.

''Guess I was just waiting until the right moment with the right girl,'' He said lowly, looking right into her eyes before kissing her once again.

It was cliche thing to say, but the more he thought about it the more the always knew this was going to happen someday. There was nothing official about their relationship, it was just fooling around and enjoying the other, but she truly was something special. It was if part of him never went any further with all the girls before, because he knew this was going to happen with her.

Alice smiled smugly, knowing that he was just flirting with her. ''Well, did you find her?'' She asked, starting a little game.

''She appears to be standing right in front of me, so yeah, I found her.'' He grinned, and muffled away the sound of her giggles by hungrily kissing her, and snaking his tongue into her mouth as his hands unclasped her bra.

He slowly laid her down on the mattress, breaking their lips from contact as he spoiled her chest with kisses. His thumbs were caressing her waist and slowly slid down until they were at the edge of her panties. His hands had been there before, but he had never had the chance to fully admire her body, seeing it in daylight, and being for him and only him.

He looked up to her as he slid her panties down, seeing a spark of fear into her eyes, as if she was trying her hardest to push it away.

He hovered over her and leant down to melt their lips together as his fingers slid through her folds, feeling how wet she was already. Knowing that he wasn't going to hurt her now he slid his fingers inside him and crooked them the same way he had done a few times before, remembering what she liked.

Alice gasped and her back arched in anticipation, wanting more of him. She closed her eyes as he moved his head into the crook of her neck, his lips close to her ear. ''Say the word and I'll stop.'' He whispered quietly, wanting her to know that if there was just a second where in she didn't feel comfortable he wouldn't go any further.

He slowly took his fingers back and crawled down the mattress, pressing sweet kisses over her cleavage, stomach and abdomen, until he was down to her throbbing core.

Before he went down to business he grabbed her left hand, that was trembling slightly, with his right one, and squeezed it. She held onto his grip as he lowered himself down and closed his tongue around her clit for the very first time.

Alice bit her lip as she felt him pleasuring her most sensitive spot and brought her free hand into his hair, softly caressing it. There was something so pure, so personal about what FP was doing to her right now, and for a long time she couldn't see herself sharing such an intimate moment with someone. But all that was before FP had came into her life and became the person she seeked comfort in, even in a physical way now.

FP felt her getting wetter by the second which only spurred him on to suck harder and make her walls come undone. He wanted to be the first guy to do this to her, the first one to make her cum, the first guy she would share a moment like this with.

He was nervous about doing the right thing since he had never done this before, but he was slowly finding out what worked, hoping that this was doing something good for her.

Her legs started to tremble and little moans escaped her mouth as she whispered out his name. He heard her breath hitch, knowing that she needed just a little bit more time to come undone. By now he was almost bursting, ready to be inside her, but first it was her turn. He wanted her to never forget this, he was going to make it count.

She cried it out when she came under his touch, and she immediately missed the warm feeling of his mouth on her when he pulled back, giving her some time to come back to earth.

Her eyes were dreamy and soft, and she gave him a loving smile as she felt the ecstasy running through her veins. He hovered over her, kissing her deeply and letting her taste herself.

''Are you okay?'' He asked softly, resting on his elbow and tangling his hand into her hair.

Alice chuckled shyly and bit her lip as she nodded. ''More than okay.'' She whispered, placing her hand on his cheek.

Her free hand had been holding his all that time, but now those hands had other things to do. She spread her legs for him to be comfortable between them as her hands slid down his boxers, totally freeing them from the last piece of clothing he was wearing.

She felt the nerves taking her over, now the moment everyone was always making a big deal out was happening to her. When she saw him now right in front of her she was afraid that it was going to hurt, that it might not be enjoyable for him, or that she would bleed and totally ruin the mood.

He saw the nervous look in her face and placed his finger under her chin to make her look up. ''We can stop if you want,'' He whispered, searching in her eyes if she really wanted to go through with this.

Alice snook her head and lifted her head a little to kiss him. They had never been this soft with each other before, even their first kiss had led to something rough and steamy, but now she was lying naked in his bed, ready to have sex for the very first time. She wanted this, she wanted this with him and only him.

''I'm just a little nervous.'' She said embarrassed, admitting for the very first time that even Alice Smith was afraid of something. This confession didn't fit her image, but it was FP who was hovering over her, looking sweet and innocent, just as vulnerable as she was.

''Me too.'' He confessed quietly, his glinstering eyes meeting hers. For a second he didn't seem like the tough football jock he always was at school. Not even the FP who tried to escape his life from his parents. This was a new side of him, a vulnerable, honest, FP.

''I'll be gentle, I promise.'' He kissed her cheek and lowered himself down a little, lining himself up with her entrance before slowly moving himself inside her.

He felt the tension in her body rising and he could read in her eyes that she was a little uncomfortable. She tried to hide the pain, but her body tightened instantly without her having any control over it.

''Am I hurting you? Do we need to take a break?'' He said worried as he stopped moving, afraid of going too far.

She took a deep breath and shook her head, cupping his cheeks and looking him right into his eyes. Part of her was still so afraid of her doing something wrong, or not being what he expected, but the calmness in his eyes was what made her calm down too.

''No, I am okay. I just needed a moment to get used to the feeling of you.'' She admitted softly, caressing his hair and wrapping her ankles behind his back to encourage him to go on.

He kissed her once more before he slowly pushed himself further into her, letting out a gasp once he completely filled her. FP had never thought she would feel so good, but the way her muscles tensed around him and how she welcomed him inside her was a feeling of pleasure he couldn't even describe.

''God, Alice, you feel so good.'' He breathed out, whispering close to her ear as he gently thrusted into her.

The way he treating her like a goddess and listening to her every need made her feel like she had chosen the right choice to share this moment with him. Maybe she wasn't even nervous about having sex for the first time, maybe it was just that it was with him that it made her shake.

The way he filled her up, hitting just the right spots as if he knew all the secrets places she didn't even know herself made her heart swell in a way she had never felt before. She tried to push the feeling away as arousal, even if she knew the feeling was something deeper, something closer to her soul.

Her lips softly brushed against his and mixed the sound of their moans together. The way she moved along with his thrusting hips was bringing him faster over the edge than he thought and all he needed was her slightly pulling the back of his hair and her breasts bouncing along with their rhythm.

His hips buckled uncontrollably and it didn't even occur into his mind to pull out as she was feeling just too good. He was blinded by the feeling of her as he came inside her, collapsing a few seconds later as he was out of breath.

His sweat was getting mixed with hers as he laid down on her with his heart beating fast. She wrapped her arms around him, holding his as close as possible with a content smile on her face.

She had pictured so many scenarios about how this moment was going to be, but in the end she always expected it to happen with some random guy in the Whyrm, but now she had shared it with the only guy in the universe who seemed to understand her.

As he had caught his breath he rolled down beside her, immediately grabbing her by her waist and tugging her his side. She snuggled up close as she listened to his heart beat.

''We're definitely doing that again.'' He hummed in satisfaction, closing his eyes for a few seconds as his hand absentmindedly rubbed her shoulder.

''Right?'' He questioned shyly, now looking up at her. Alice giggled and pushed herself up a little to press a lingering kiss to his lips.

'''Definitely.'' She assured him. Even when it felt like his skin was on fire from their activities, he felt the need to pull her closer and kissed her cheek as he did.

''You're amazing, Alice. You know that right?'' He said softly, looking at her with twinkling eyes. Alice looked at him in awe, being touched by his words but also wanting to tease him with his sudden softness.

''Doesn't hurt to say once in a while.'' She said smugly, earning a pinch in her side from FP. She giggled and grabbed his hands, her eyes softening.

''You are pretty amazing yourself, Jones.'' She winked, curling her arms around his chest and resting her head right on the place where his heart was beating. Little did she know that the heartbeat she was listening to right now would beat for her and only for her from that very moment, even if life had everything but a smooth sailing in store for them.


End file.
